<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>querencia by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424616">querencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>serendipity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a gentle reminder that Nini and Ricky found their happily ever after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>serendipity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>querencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>querencia is place from which one's strength is drawn from, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self.</p><p>--hi! this one isn't my best, i know. but this one was a little domestic fluff request from madison!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot summer day, school was just around the corner, that meant the first day of Nini's new job as the music teacher at their alma mater. Nini was more than ecstatic to start teaching, at East High no less. Teacher's college had kicked her ass, but through her hard work and motivation from everyone around her she managed to make it through. </p><p>In celebration of Nini's new job, Ricky had planned a beautiful evening for his girlfriend. He was going to bring her to one of their favourite spots, that overlooks the entire city. It was even more incredible at night, watching the hustle and bustle as the night sky darkened, the lights would just brighten making it simply breathtaking.</p><p>"Ricky!" Nini calls from their bedroom, "Have you seen the bracelet your dad got me for my birthday?" She asks, rifling through her jewelry box for the silver chain. </p><p>Giving up, she moves to the nightstand pushing things around. She wonders why they needed so many papers in the nightstand that they never use. As she pushed another folder towards the back of the drawer it stops, not letting her move it back any further. Reaching further into the drawer she grasps onto the object that was blocking the way, a box, she thinks it might've been what she was looking for. </p><p>But when she pulls it out, the box was a lot smaller than what she was expecting. She fiddles with it between her fingers knowing exactly what it was. She turns around the same time Ricky walks in looking at his girlfriend crouched in front of the nightstand. </p><p>"Ricky, what is this?" she asks, with a gleam of hope in her eyes. </p><p>His eyes widen, his hand instantly going to the back of his neck, scratching it in nervousness, "Well, if only you waited a few more hours, you just ruined the surprise." he pouts at the brunette. Letting a giggle escape her mouth, she stands to move towards the man she loves. She gently hands him the small box, letting her arms fall back to her sides.</p><p>"Ask me." she demands, looking up at her boyfriend. </p><p>He couldn't help but chuckle at the small girl in front of him, "What?" </p><p>"Get down on your knee and ask me," she orders. </p><p>“Here?” he asks pointing to the ground, she nods in anticipation.</p><p>As requested, he kneels down on the ground gently taking her hand in his, looking up at the beautiful girl that he's loved since he could remember. "I had a whole speech prepared. I wanted to make you cry. But now that you're no longer surprised, all I want to say is, Nina Salazar-Roberts, you've made me the happiest man ever since we were kids, you're the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, don't let this last just for a moment," he chuckles, hinting at the song he wrote for her many years ago. </p><p>“And marry me?" He opens the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring, with a princess-cut diamond placed nicely on the band, the ring that she's dreamt of having ever since she was in high school. </p><p>She nods tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "Of course, stupid, I'll marry you." He smiles brightly at the girl as he places the ring on her finger. He stands up, pressing a firm kiss to the love of his life. </p><p>As they pull away, his forehead pressing against hers, "Looks like I got you to cry after all," he chuckles not letting his eyes leave hers, even as she hits his arm for his joke, "I love you Nini. So much." </p><p>"And I love you. So very much." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Like every other girl, Nini had dreamt about her wedding day ever since she could remember. She had a Pinterest board dedicated for this day since she was in high school, and she couldn’t believe it was going to happen. When the day finally rolled around, she couldn't help but feel her nerves fluttering through her body. She just wanted everything to be perfect. </p><p>Dressed in the white long gown, with incredible beading along the bodice, she couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror as they were placing the veil neatly on her head. She saw her moms standing behind her, as Ashlyn was securing the veil in. </p><p>"Nins, you look beautiful," Dana says, approaching their daughter as Ashlyn backs up, giving the family some space. </p><p>Carol places a hand on the small of her daughter's back, "You've grown so much baby. But you know we're happy to finally have a son." She jokes, causing the three women to laugh. </p><p>"I love you Moms. Forever." she says, looking at the pair. They pull her in for a hug, their last family hug as a trio. </p><p>Ashlyn clears her throat from her spot at the door, "Nini. It's time."</p><p>She takes a deep breath as she follows her moms and her friends towards the door. She was about to start a new life with the love of her life by her side, Nini knew she didn't need any more preparation, she was ready for everything that was coming for them.</p><p>As she hears the music echo through the grand hall, she takes a hold of each of her moms arms. Breathing deeply as the doors are pulled open. Her eyes instantly land on the boy who's had her heart since kindergarten,. She can already feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she tries her best to push them back. She promised herself she wasn't going to cry until the vows, but it was as if her life was flashing before her eyes, everything around her beginning to fade.</p><p>She saw Ricky and her when they met on the first day of school and he couldn’t say her name right. Then their fake wedding in her living room, promising to be each other’s best friend forever. She blinks once more, seeing a 10-year old Ricky picking Nini up after she fell off his skateboard, pressing a kiss to her knee. She saw their first date, first kiss, first dance, first apartment, he was her first love, and she intended for him to be her last.</p><p>As she walks down the aisle, she couldn't help but keep her eyes trained on the man she was about to marry. She watches as he wipes some tears from his eyes, she knew he was going to be the first one to cry. She couldn't help but giggle, as she approaches the altar, her moms give her one final kiss to the cheek, handing her off to the curly-haired boy. </p><p>"You ready for this?" he whispers quietly to her, eyes beginning to well up again. </p><p>"With you, I'm ready for anything." she says confidently, smiling up at the man. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Nini, babe. I'm home," he calls out into their apartment, boxes lined up against the wall. They were in the midst of packing, moving into their new house in just a few weeks. </p><p>He walks further in the apartment looking for his wife, confused as to why she didn't answer him. He drops his bag down on the kitchen counter, not wanting to think about the papers he needs to fill out before he heads back into the office tomorrow. When he didn't see her in the kitchen, he ventures off to their bedroom, she might be taking a nap, he did get home a little later than usual. </p><p>When he opens the door to their bedroom, his eyes land on his wife sitting at the foot of their bed crying. "Hey, baby, what's happening? What's wrong?" he asks, scurrying over to the brunette trying to wipe her tears away. He pulls her in to his chest tightly, petting her hair in attempt to calm her down.</p><p>Silently, she looks at him, eyes skimming over his features. "I love you," she whispers, pressing her forehead to his. His eyes never leave hers, quietly questioning her, but before he could respond she spits out what she's been holding in all day. </p><p>"Congratulations Daddy." She beams at him, smile widening causing her eyes to squint in happiness. </p><p>He pulls back so he can get a good look at her face, "What?" he asks quietly, shocked by the news. She pulls her hands up from her spot in her lap, showing him the stick that she was cradling. He hadn't seen it when he walked in, too focused on his wife's tears. </p><p>"Really?" he asks in disbelief gently taking the white stick from her hands, his smile so wide it was beginning to hurt his cheeks.  </p><p>She nods excitedly as he takes a hold of her face pressing his lips firmly to hers. As he pulls back, he grins at his wife, "I love you, Nini. I can't believe it." he tells her. </p><p>She wraps her arms around her husband, "Ricky, you're going to be the best father, I just know it."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Nini, baby, you’re almost there!” Ricky soothes his wife, petting her sweaty head as he lets her squeeze his hand tightly. She was laying on the hospital bed, pushing their first child out of her womb. </p><p>The pain was excruciating, she had been in labour for 14 hours and was just about ready to give up. A few more tears leak from her eyes looking up to the man next to her, “I-I can’t, baby, it hurts so much,” she cries. He presses a hard kiss to her sweaty temple, whispering words of encouragement to her, reminding her that it’s going to be worth it, a few hours of pain but years of love. </p><p>“Nina, we just need one more push, do you have it in you sweetie?” The doctor says from her spot in front of the girl. </p><p>She nods in response, she knew her husband was right. The result was going to be more than worth it, she was finally going to meet her little baby that she’s been talking and singing to these past 9 months. Taking in a deep breath, she squeezes Ricky’s hand harder than she had all day as she pushes her little baby through one last time, following the breaths Ricky was guiding her through. </p><p>After a long moment, they hear a cry from in front of her. “It’s a girl!” The doctor calls out.</p><p>Ricky bends his head pressing a tender kiss to his wife’s lips, “I’m proud of you honey,” he mumbles. The doctor beckoning him over to cut the cord. She then places their small daughter on Nini’s chest, she couldn’t stop herself from crying as she held her baby close to her. Looking up to her husband who was smiling widely at the his two girls, “I love you, both of you,” he tells her, crouching down next to them. </p><p>“We love you too,” she says, leaning into the hand he placed on her cheek. </p><p>“Do you guys have a name?” The doctor asks smiling at the new family. </p><p>Ricky smiles down at their daughter, “Allison Malou Bowen.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Allison! Leave your brother alone!” Nini shouts from the kitchen. </p><p>Nini’s head was pounding from the screams coming around the house. Ricky comes up behind her, just having gotten home from work, he hugs her around her waist tightly, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. “How was your day?” He asks softly. Turning around in his arms, she presses a kiss to his lips, “Remind me why we decided to have a big family?” She jokes, their 4 kids running around the house, too many noises echoing at once. </p><p>“We both grew up without siblings, we thought they deserved to have siblings,” he remind his wife, “Plus, it was kind of fun making them, don’t you think?” He says into her neck. </p><p>She couldn’t help but giggle, “Shut up Bowen,” the pair was interrupted by their youngest pulling at the end of Ricky’s shirt. He chuckles picking up their daughter, “How’s daddy’s little girl?” </p><p>The five-year-old shot him a toothy grin, “Can we play daddy?”</p><p>Looking over to his wife, she couldn’t help but chuckle, “How about we go to the park after dinner?” Their daughter nods excitedly, hugging Ricky closer to her, she really was a daddy’s girl. Nini smiles at the pair, “Daisy baby, can you get your brothers and sister?” Ricky puts her down, letting her run and yell for everyone to come for dinner. </p><p>After dinner, they had all went to the park as promised. Nini and Ricky were sitting on one of the bench’s, his arm tossed over her shoulder, letting her lean into his side. They watch as their eldest son, Jackson, pushes his little sister on the swing, while Allison ran around with her younger brother, Tyler. </p><p>Nini beams at her family, “We did good, didn’t we?” She voices her thoughts to her husband. He nods, but before he could say anything, Nini sits up looking at the man next to her, “What do you think about one more?” She questions. </p><p>He raises his eyebrows, “Weren’t you the one that asked me today why we decided to have a big family?” She laughs, “Yeah, but look at them, they’re growing so fast. I miss having babies around.” Ricky’s eyes travel to their kids, running around and laugh with each other, he couldn’t help but smile. He already knew the answer before she even asked.</p><p>Turning to his wife who was watching him expectantly, “Let’s do it.” He smiles as she laughs, hugging him to her tightly. </p><p>“I love you, Ricky Bowen.” </p><p>“And, I love you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed it! a little different than my previous ones, i guess it never hurt to try something new. </p><p>anyways, leave a kudos and a comment if you want :)</p><p>if you want you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky</p><p>much love xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>